The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to cable management for an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some information handling systems such as, for example, rack mounted servers, are mounted in racks to facilitate storage, use, and access to the information handling systems. As the information handling systems grow in size, they require more and more space towards the back of the racks, reducing the space available that exists between the rear of the information handling system and the back of the rack for routing the cables used with the information handling systems. Routing these cables raises a number of issues, as in addition to the need to route the cables using the space available behind the information handling system, it is also desirable to route the cables with a solution that is easy to use, doesn't block airflow through the information handling system, allows for the server to be cycled in and out of the rack, and is compatible with existing racks.
Present solutions provide either static solutions that do not allow the server to be cycled in and out of the rack or dynamic solutions that take up extra space in the rack such that larger information handling systems will not fit in the rack, with both solutions typically requiring multiple straps which must be used to couple the cables to the apparatus, making the solution more difficult to use.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for cable management absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.